<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unruly days by KoiFishGarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087428">Unruly days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiFishGarden/pseuds/KoiFishGarden'>KoiFishGarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiFishGarden/pseuds/KoiFishGarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a week for Jonathan to realize he’s slipped sideways into another reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unruly days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a week for Jonathan to realize he’s slipped sideways into another reality. He wakes up Monday, goes to school, then comes home. The same happens Tuesday, it’s rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat. Friday he’s off, so he sleeps in late, misses breakfast and has an omelet for lunch. The day ends with him passing out on the couch watching hockey and an empty beer in hand. Saturday starts with him tripping over the cans by his feet on the way to the wash. It's also the day he gets groceries. The walk is short, as always, but very confusing. It’s three blocks from the steps of his apartment complex to the doors of the grocery. Two blocks in, someone flies overhead. A literal person. Bone and blood against the laws of gravity and their winning. It makes him freeze then immediately turn to look. A bonafide person in red, just turned the corner three blocks down and four stories up, skimming a few roofs then disappearing into the jumble of taller buildings. </p><p>His next breath a full minute later makes him dizzy and he sits down in the middle of the sidewalk, on a busy Saturday, pretty sure he's hallucinating. A bit into his world-changing contemplations and the serious consideration that he's doped up for the first time in his life, a random pedestrian approaches him and asks if he's alright. His inquiry about the flying person is met with a resounding “yes, people can fly”, and the questions spill out of him, the stranger answering each of them. “No, you're not hallucinating”. “What? no I can’t”. “No, I'm not high and I don’t know if you are”. ”Why are you even asking that?”. The next few minutes following his outburst of question is him reassuring and making a now very confused and worried pedestrian go away. The rest of his grocery shopping is a haze and when he drops the change handed to him, he just walks away. </p><p>Sunday Jonathan wakes up, turns on a national news channel instead of flicks for the first time in forever, and is met with superheroes doing superhero things like saving a bunch of people from an earthquake in California. It's surreal and he checks twice that the news channel is in fact a news channel and not a cartoon channel. Then panic sets in when a reporter mentions her family lives in California. He sprints to his phone, ears ringing, and pushes through his first-ever panic attack as he drops the phone twice. He scrolls through the contacts hands shaking, eyes wet. He finds his mom’s number first and sighs slumping forward head bumping the lamp. His sister and an ex follow along with his two besties and even his dad. They're all there on his phone, contacts sitting untouched, unlike his brother's. It takes half an hour for the full-body tremors to stop and his breathing to level out. As soon as he can he texts ‘love you’ to his mom, and what's up to his besties. Then after a few deep breaths and a second of doubt, he calls his sister. She answers with “The hell Jonny, it's seven, I’m still in bed!” pulling a laugh from him as he turns to the bedside table and finds that it's indeed seven. She’s never been able to wake up before him.</p><p>“You're the one that sleeps till twelve every day, Connie,” he taunts back, choking a bit on her name, “you still alive in Chicago?”</p><p>“Ha, Jonny are you drunk? I’m in Gotham, silly. Still at the academy. Chicago is, like, from a comic book?”, at his silence she continues, “I swear to the heavens, you literally just turned twenty-one two weeks ago! Stop partying and calling me drunk or I’m gonna come over there and-”</p><p> “Gotham academy?” Jonathan blurts, eyes wide and voice more than a little shaky.</p><p>“Yes, where else would I be going. Dad wants nothing but the best for us”. She says it with such certainty, like his dad didn’t throw him out of the house. Like they’re talking. He stays silent. “Jonny? Jonny??? You still there? you don’t sound ok. Jonny?”</p><p>“I’m ok, Connie. Definitely drunk, the wall’s fuzzy” and it is, but not because he's been drinking.</p><p>“Ok, call me when you're sober again, you're hard to talk to drunk”. A click tells him the call ended but Jonathan keeps the phone at his ear, trying to pull himself back together. Something is most definitely wrong. He needs to investigate, figure out what's different, and why. </p><p>The first thing he looks into is his phone. All his contacts are the same, no new people, no one missing. His text threads look correct for the most part. His group chat is at the top with the what’s up text being answered. There's a conversation going with his dad and another with his ex, both resent. His call log shows his weekly chats with Connie and one call from last week with his besties. His social accounts are the usual dumb feeds, though there is a post about a cat he’s never seen before and location tags have changed. Scrolling back enough brings him to a two-year-old post about moving to Fawcett city for college. This prompts Jonathan to bring up maps on his phone and promptly swear and run to his apartment window. Third floors pushing it but he can just make out a street sign. 31st off Park is not 31st, it’s Lank Park and after checking his phone he finds Lank Park is connected to Row. </p><p>He sits on the window ledge heard and searches up superheroes. He gets brought to an official webpage for something called the JLA. It has a roster of superheroes, their links to social media, different bases and museums open for visiting, and even a hotline. It also pushes Jonathan into consuming media for the rest of the day and updating himself on the laws of reality as they slowly break apart on him with every new post read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>